


Bad Idea!

by Spark_Stark



Series: To Bring You Back Home [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Autistic Spencer Reid, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Bisexual Spencer Reid, Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Gay Aaron Hotchner, Hotch is a typical alpha male, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e06 L.D.S.K., Pre-Slash, Spencer is not as innocent as we think, Texting, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Stark/pseuds/Spark_Stark
Summary: JJ is the first to notice Hotch's odd behaviour. She's not a profiler, but it's enough to start asking questions. And now Spencer is curious.this series is inspired by the song 'Bad Idea!' by girl in red.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: To Bring You Back Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820395
Comments: 14
Kudos: 368





	1. Chapter 1

It was a slow day. Resigned to consultations and cold cases, but secretly the team was glad for the much needed break from travelling. Spencer was engrossed in a case file when Elle spoke up, bringing his attention away from the paper work. “Who’s that?” 

Spencer looked up and followed Elle’s line of sight. A young man, about Spencer’s age, wearing a plaid shirt and slim fitting navy jeans walked out from the elevator. His clothes clean and fitting and his hair trimmed. Unsure of where he was going but confident in himself. He looked around the bullpen and his eyes caught Spencer’s and then Elle's. He smiled. Gideon’s door opened and the man’s attention turned to the older man who smiled hesitantly. “Stephen…” Gideon greeted hesitantly. Spencer ran the name through his head and started listing potentials. Agent Stephen Walker, white collar crimes. Doctor Adam Stevenson, medical examiner. 

"Hi, dad." oh...

Elle was quiet behind him. He didn't take his eyes off the man across the room. Gideon's son. Gideon motioned him into his office and the man headed towards him. The door closed behind them and Reid turned back around, not wanting to stare. "Did you know Gideon had a son?" Elle asked. 

Spencer looked up from his paperwork. "Um, yeah. It was in his file." He answered. "I didn't know he was that hot though." Reid heard Morgan choke on his coffee. Morgan turned and stared wide eyed at him. "What?" Spencer asked quietly, looking back down at his desk.

"Nothing! I just didn't expect to hear you say that." Morgan rushed. He shrugged and took a sip of his own coffee.

"You know I'm bisexual." He said. 

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, It's just... weird. Hearing your little brother talk about-" Reid gave him his best death glare that he could manage. Elle and Morgan laughed and he sunk back into his chair. "Aw, pretty boy. Don't start sulking on me." He rolled his eyes and threw a pen in Morgan's direction. The three agents bantered for a few more minutes before turning back to their work. Reid spared himself one last glance up to his boss' office and looked at the attractive visitor. He took a sip from his mug and and put the thoughts out of his mind to focus on his work.

-

"Spencer, your phone won't stop fucking ringing." He woke up by the man shaking his shoulder. He hummed in acknowledgement but rolled over away from the hand shaking him awake. "It sounds important." He slurred something that might have been "what time is it?" had he been more caffeinated. The man laughed and shoved him lightly. The aforementioned phone began to ring again from Reid's trouser pocket on the bedroom floor.

With a sigh he pulled himself out of the warm bed and retrieved the cell phone from his pocket. "Reid," He grumbled. 

It was Gideon on the other end. "Jesus, Spence. I've called you four times!" Spencer winced at the harsh tone. "We have a case. Need you here now." Silence sounded down the line and Reid pulled the phone away from his ear. 

"Shit, alright. I, um." 

"It's fine. Go." The man waved him off. 

"Stephen, I'm sorry if you-" 

"No." He replied. Stephen sat up in the bed and looked at him. "Spencer, I was only passing through D.C." He said.

Spencer's shoulders visibly relaxed. "Right, okay. We're on the same page. Good." He turned back to put on his clothes that were crumpled on the floor. He sighed. 

Stephen laughed as he watched the man dress. "Just take one of my shirts." He pointed to the chair where his shirt was thrown over, significantly less creased than Spencer's own. The man hesitated and turned to Stephen. As if predicting what he was going to say, Stephen spoke over him. "Yes, I have other shirts. It's my hotel room." He chuckled. Spencer laughed too. 

"My brain doesn't work until it has coffee." He finished getting dressed, in Stephen's shirt, with slightly longer sleeves, and shoved his feet into his high tops. He hesitated for a moment by the bed before reaching over and pulling Stephen into a kiss. It was hard and heated. Stephen was first to pull away. "Alright, bye." 

Stephen licked his lips and nodded. "I'll call you if i'm ever passing through D.C again." Spencer smiled and took his glasses out from his messenger bag, putting them on his nose and letting himself out of the hotel room. He was walking down the hallway when his phone pinged again. 

Morgan (5.41am)  
pretty boy, where u at?

Reid (5.41am)  
slept through the first few calls. omw!

Morgan (5.43am)  
that's not like you...

Reid (5.44am)  
i was tired.

Morgan (5.45am)  
is everything okay?

Reid (5.45am)  
i'm good, went to bed late.

Morgan (5.48am)  
star trek marathon?

Reid (5.53am)  
ha ha very funny... driving now. be there in 15.

Morgan (5.53am)  
expect more questions later, pretty boy.

When Reid was stopped at a traffic light, he took the time to roll up the sleeves of Stephen's shirt. The cuffs that hung below his wrists had begun to distract him. He made it to the Bureau in 12 minutes and was speed walking into the conference room three minutes later. All the agents turned to him. "I'm sorry. My phone was on vibrate. Won't happen again." He sat down in the free seat beside Morgan and opened the case file on the table. JJ began the briefing about the double kidnapping of nine year old twins from California and he listened intently and nodded until they were on the plane. He glanced up from the file when Elle spoke, but he caught Gideon staring at him from the side of the table. He said nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer braced himself for the most uncomfortable five hour flight he could imagine. Gideon had outright ignored him when he tried to initiate a conversation with him and Hotch about the similarities between this case and an old one from six years ago. Hotch had given him an odd look, but payed attention to what Reid had to say. Hotch had always been like that, he knew what Spencer had to say was often valuable information and he appreciated the man's intelligence, whereas Gideon often took it for granted. "Can you look deeper into that on the plane? This case seems too organised to be the unsub's first abduction." Reid nodded and eagerly started to make mental notes for Hotch. As he was headed towards the door behind Morgan, Hotch spoke up again. "Oh and Reid? It's no problem that you were late. It happens to all of us." 

Hotch's mouth twitched in what could almost be considered a small smile. Almost. Spencer let out a breathe he didn't know he had been holding in since he entered the room. "Thanks, Hotch." He said softly and continued on his way out of the room. 

"Glad you had fun sleeping." Gideon muttered from the table in a tone that portrayed that he was definitely not feeling glad about it. Spencer stopped dead in the doorway. 

"Jason!" Hotch said loudly, his voice a mixture of shock and stern. Morgan turned around from the hallway and looked at Spencer and then over his shoulder to Hotch. Derek motioned the young agent out of the room and they walked wordlessly towards the elevator. Elle and JJ were waiting for them there. 

Gideon stood up from the table and made to exit the room before Hotch stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Are we going to talk about what just happened?" He asked. The older man shook off the hand. 

"No." He replied shortly and walked out of the room toward his own office. 

-

They were an hour into the flight when Morgan sighed and dropped his file on the table. "Alright, pretty boy. Spill it." He commanded. Elle turned in her seat beside Reid to look at him expectantly. She and Morgan had been conspiring in the conference room while they waited for him to show up. Hotch was seated beside Morgan at the table, opposite himself and Elle. JJ was on the phone to the local PD by the coffee machine and Gideon was sat as far away from his young protege as possible, as if he would catch a disease from being too close to him. The physical display of displeasure annoyed Hotch, who thought Jason's reaction was childish. Although he didn't know what the situation to which he was reacting was. 

Reid looked up to Morgan across the table, staring expectantly, to Hotch, who had feigned a lack of interest, and then to Elle, who did not try to hide her curiosity. He shrugged and looked back down at his case file that he had already studying four times. There was a moment of silence before Elle announced. "You might as well be honest, because we're going to find out eventually." 

The young man sighed and laid his head back against the headrest of the seat. "I slept with Stephen last night." he admitted quietly. He hadn't planned on mentioning it to any of the team. He was not ashamed of it, but he preferred to keep some parts of his life from them. 

Morgan's jaw hit the floor. "You mean like- you... had sex with Gideon's son?"

Reid's lips formed a straight line as he looked to Morgan. "Yeah, that's what sleeping with somebody means." He crossed his arms over his chest. Morgan picked up on the subtle cue and eased his tone. 

"And he knows?" 

"He probably put two and two together when I showed up wearing his son's shirt from yesterday and only taking fifteen minutes when I live twenty five minutes away." He looked up to see that JJ nor Gideon had shown any interest n the hushed conversation. "Are you done questioning me? I don't particularly like talking about that part of my life." Elle nodded and placed her hand comfortingly on Spencer's arm. 

"He can't stay mad at you forever. You did nothing wrong." She told him. He smiled at her and looked back down at the table. The conversation ended there and Reid felt a bit more comfortable knowing that at least Elle was on his side. He couldn't help the feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach. Hopefully Elle was right. By the time they had landed he was feeling more assured and caffeinated. 

Hotch pulled him aside and offered to go with him to the crime scene instead of Gideon. "A-Are you sure? It's not a big deal, really. My personal issues aren't going to get in the way of this case." He insisted. Hotch told him it was no big deal. 

"We all know what Gideon's like when he's in a mood. You both need this." He reasoned. Reid nodded and relaxed. "Okay." Hotch said and left to tell JJ to go ahead to the station and get set up with Gideon. She didn't question the last minute rearrangement.


	3. Chapter 3

Reid was left alone in the double room. Morgan had gone down to the gym that morning with Elle while Reid had gotten in the shower. There was muffled voices through the wall that he tried not to eavesdrop on, but curiosity was Spencer's greatest enemy. The voices naturally got louder, as if the two men had both raised their voices gradually. 

"You are acting extremely unprofessional, Jason." It was Hotch and Gideon in the next room. JJ and Elle had roomed further down the hall. 

There was a scuffle and then the voices returned. This time it was Gideon's. "It's my son!" 

"They're both adults. Reid can do as he pleases in his free time. If he wants to have sex with a man then that's not up to you to-" 

"Hotch, don't start that. You know that's not it. I've never been uncomfortable with you liking men." 

Reid wasn't sure, but he thought Hotch was laughing. "Please, Jason. Don't change the subject." He couldn't make out what Hotch had said after that. He stepped away from the wall that he had slowly drifted towards. He sat down on the edge of his mattress and sighed. Gideon's behaviour towards him had begun to stress him out, but at least he now knew that Hotch was on his side. Defending him when he couldn't. If Gideon came face to face with Reid, he didn't think he'd be able to defending himself without crying or shouting. Hotch was controlled, Hotch was level-headed.

He stood up and finished getting dressed. Putting on his high tops and glasses, he wanted to grab some coffee before he met up with the others in the hotel lobby. When he was waiting for his order his phone buzzed. 

JJ (7.45am)  
did something happen w/ u and Gideon?

Spencer sighed bit his lip, debating on telling her what had happened in the past two days. The tension was palpable, he was honestly surprised that she hadn't asked earlier. She was the only one on the team that was unaware of the situation. He hadn't planned on telling any of them. But JJ was his best friend, his sister.

Reid (7.47am)  
i'll explain after the case

JJ (7.47am)  
ice cream and feelings, my place or urs?

Reid (7.49am)  
my place is fine. 

JJ (7.50am)  
ok. hang in there spence.

He smiled down at the screen and put it back into his pocket. He added his preferred amount of sugar and milk to his paper cup and headed back to the hotel. Hotch was, unsurprisingly, already waiting. "Sleep well?" His boss asked politely. Reid nodded and sipped at his coffee. "Did you find any leads with the old case you mentioned?" He perked up at that. 

"Actually, Yes! There were three persons of interest in the case but their alibis checked out. However..." Spencer launched into his explanation and theories to Hotch who was listening intently. Elle and Morgan stepped out of the elevator and stayed quiet until Reid had finished talking. 

When JJ and Gideon appeared, Hotch gave instructions for the day. "Morgan and Reid, get on the phone with Garcia and get an address for Reid's suspect and question him. JJ, we need the parents to make a statement, you know what to do. Greenaway, Gideon and I will head back to the station and see if the PD have any leads." All six agents nodded and wordlessly walked out of the lobby towards the black SUV's in the hotel car park. 

-

Morgan and Reid were driving in silence after they got the address from Garcia. Eventually Morgan spoke up. "You know i'm on your side, right?" 

Spencer looked at him confused for a moment before it dawned on him. "It's not that big of a deal." He shrugged. Morgan turned to look at him for a second before focusing back on the road. "I shouldn't have done it. It was a bad idea. My fault." He admitted softly. 

"No, no. Kid, listen." Morgan stated. "Gideon has no jurisdiction over what you do in your spare time. His behaviour is highly inappropriate and unprofessional." 

Reid bit his tongue. He stayed quiet, knowing there was no point in disagreeing with Derek when he spoke in that tone. His mind was made up. In some ways it was reassuring, being told that he had done nothing wrong. Elle, Morgan and Hotch had all made that clear in one way or another. But deep down, Spencer knew that just because he hadn't done anything wrong, did not mean that he was unable to be held accountable in Gideon's mind. He didn't know if he could change that. He had never disappointed Gideon before and he didn't know how he didn't think of the consequences it would cause before he reciprocated Stephen's advances. It was a bad idea and he knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

He had just folded his towel on the bed when he heard the familiar knock on his apartment door. Spencer smiled and walked into the living room to open the door. JJ was on the other side with two tubs of chocolate ice cream and a sneaky smile. "Hey, Spence." She greeted and stepped into the apartment. He had only been home thirty five minutes, but JJ knew that that was all he needed to be ready for company. 

"I have a few bottles of your favourite IPA." Spencer gave her a quick welcome hug and closed the door. He made his way to the kitchenette without waiting for the woman's reply. 

She hesitated. "I really shouldn't. I'm driving." 

Spencer took one of the ice cream tubs from her and replaced it with the chilled bottle. "No you're not. Sleepover!" JJ laughed and walked over to the couch and made herself comfortable. Spencer went back to the kitchenette and grabbed two spoons.

When he sat down, JJ had already opened her tub and greedily took the spoon offered to her. "So..." She said expectantly. Spencer bit his lip and looked down into his lap. He picked at the plastic on the tub until he heard JJ sigh dramatically. 

"Where do I start?" He asked.

She rubbed her hand on his knee and smiled kindly. "Anywhere you want, Spence." 

Reid nodded and took a deep breathe. "Well," He brought his knees up onto the couch. "Gideon's son, Stephen, was leaving the office when I went on my lunch. We started talking, I guess."

"Flirted?" JJ asked. 

He laughed. "Oh, yeah. And some more." JJ gasped. 

"No way, did you-" Reid nodded. "Oh my God!" She joined in with the laughter. 

Reid took a spoonful from his tub. "Gideon was not happy." He said glumly. "I should have known it was a bad idea."

JJ put her bottle and ice cream on the coffee table and moved closer to him on the couch. "No, no." She said, putting her hand on his Reid's shoulder. "Gideon has no power over how you spend your free time." 

Reid laughed humorlessly. "You sound like Hotch."

The girl beside him gave him a strange look. "Hotch talked to you about it?" She asked.

Reid shook his head. "I heard him talking to Gideon in the hotel." He explained. JJ smirked knowingly. Spencer was confused. "What?" He asked. 

JJ looked away and shrugged. "Nothing." She said dismissively. Reid knew there was more to it but he let it slide. They ate some more of their ice cream in silence and JJ finished her bottle. When Spencer came back with another bottle for his friend she took it with a smile. "So how was it?" She asked.

"How was what?"

"Oh, Spence. Don't play that game with me. I know you're not as innocent as you let on to be." Reid blushed and ran his fingers through his still damp hair. 

"It was nice. Good." He said.

JJ smiled. "Yeah?" Her voice was soft and portrayed her happiness clearly. Spencer nodded. 

It was hours later when Spencer led an unsteady JJ to the guest room which she had come to know well over the years. She was not drunk, but her mind was slightly hazy. They were lying on the double bed laughing at a story that Morgan had told Spencer last week. JJ put her head on her best friend's shoulder. "So, Hotch." Her tone was suggestive, which confused Reid.

He lifted his head to look at her. "What about him?" He asked cautiously. 

She shrugged noncommittally. "I dunno, seems like..." She yawned. "There something between you two." She slurred sleepily. It took a moment for the meaning of her words to register in his mind, but once he did it was too late. JJ had fallen asleep against his shoulder. He laughed quietly and gently pushed her off of him and more comfortably onto the bed. 

Once he was confident that his friend was alright, he closed the door and went about his own nightly routine. JJ's words troubled his thoughts but he eventually chalked it down to her alcohol intake. He let the thought escape him as he cleaned the coffee table of the empty ice cream tubs and beer bottles. He took his medication, unplugged the television from the socket on the wall and brushed his teeth. He left a bottle of water and a box of aspirin on the counter beside his microwave where he knew JJ could easily find it in the morning. Once he was sure that he had everything in order, Reid double checked the lock on his front door and retired to his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Once he noticed it, he couldn't ignore it. Especially after the separation. Hotch had tried to keep it from the team, but after the L.D.S.K case, himself and Hotch had drifted closer. Reid had come to know his boss on a personal level. Although he was yet to invite him into his apartment, Hotch and Reid had started to have lunch together when they were not on cases. He had gently coaxed Hotch to confide in him about his marital problems. He had shared with Reid more details than he had with the other team members. He had told him that there was more to his and Haley's disagreements than just Hotch's commitment to the BAU. 

"I love her." Hotch insisted. "I really do, but-" Reid had placed his hand on top of Hotch's on the table of the diner that they had come to frequently visit for their lunch. “I don't think I love her as a wife." He whispered. Through the turmoil of his mind, Hotch found a small comfort in having Spencer's hand atop of his own. The feeling passed all too quickly when Reid removed his hand and placed it back in his lap. "I'm not in love with Haley anymore."

Spencer bit his lip softly to stop himself from saying something that would only make the situation worse. He was good at that. He heard the older man sigh and he looked up. Hotch was looking straight at him. "Please, Spencer." The use of his first name did not escape Reid. "Tell me what you're thinking." He pleaded softly.

"I think..." He drifted off quietly. Hotch didn't say anything, but his full focus was on Reid. Like usual. "I guess, that just happens sometimes. It's not a bad thing. Definitely not something you should be ashamed of. The chemicals in the brain that lead to falling in love work in reverse to make us fall out of love. It's possible that the stress of the job has altered your brain chemistry. You've been at the BAU longer than you've been having relationship problems, therefore your brain has focused on mending the stress of the job rather than the stress of your marriage." 

Hotch smiled sadly. "That's what Doctor Reid thinks." He stated. "What does my friend Spencer think?" He questioned. Reid tried to calm the butterflies in his stomach that made themselves known. Of course him and Hotch were friends, he shouldn't have been surprised at the casual admission. 

"You can't keep this to yourself if you want to mend your relationship." 

Hotch gulped. "I don't think we can mend it." His voice was resigned and tired. 

"Maybe not as a married couple." Spencer agreed. "But you two have known each other since high school. You're more than husband and wife." 

"We're best friends." Hotch finished. Reid nodded gently. The two sat in silence and drained their coffee mugs. Hotch checked his watch and sighed. "I guess it's time to head back." 

Reid pulled his wallet from his pocket and placed twenty five bucks on top of the bill at the edge of the table before standing up with Hotch. They walked silently to Hotch's car. "For what it's worth," Reid spoke. "I'm sorry." 

The younger man saw Hotch's knuckles tighten around the steering wheel. "Thank you." Hotch's voice sounded uncharacteristically small compared to his usual commanding tone.


End file.
